The Truth
by UnpresentedDark
Summary: Henry finds out about Regina and Emma's secret relationship.


Regina paced furiously, cursing at herself under her breath. A sweat bead made its way down from the top of her forehead where her hair line was already a little wet from the moisture of her sweat. It raced down the frame of her face and over her cheek bone, dissolving to nothing at her jaw line. Her top left teeth stayed hooked on the bottom corner of her lip as her thoughts ran rapidly through her head. How could she be so careless? She was set on knowing for a fact that she'd locked the door while her and Emma were having, let's say, a one on one moment. Yet somehow, Henry still managed to find his way into the room and catch the two.

It was nothing more than a kiss she'd shared with Emma, but it was a passionate one at that and that was all Henry needed to slam the door shut and escape off to the security of his room. Regina couldn't imagine what Henry must be thinking right now, nor could she even grasp any ideas of how Emma must be trying to explain to him what he had just witnessed.

Regina had tried endlessly to keep her relationship with the sheriff a secret, yet now, all her work to keep it secretive felt like it was falling apart. Not that Henry had told anyone in the short seconds that he'd witnessed the event, but still the thought of other people in Storybrooke actually finding out in some way made the once defiant and strong-willed mayor sick to her stomach.

The door to the bedroom slowly cracked open and Regina froze, catching her breath. She'd stopped pacing and her hands had slowly made their way to the pockets of her suit. She exhaled through her nose as the door opened more, and she finally released her lip from the confines of her own teeth.

Emma stepped silently through the opening of the door; the darkness from the hallway subsiding as she slowly shut it. Regina's shoulders fell limply, her upper body relaxed seeing that it wasn't Henry and knowing she wouldn't have to explain.

"Miss Swan…" she choked out, still tense, "I assume you provided Henry with a reasonable explanation to what he just witnessed?" The blonde removed her badge from the belt line of her jeans and slipped off the dark brown leather jacket she'd been wearing and placed both on the dresser by the doorway. She didn't make eye contact yet with the woman in front of her.

Regina watched her every move, like she was studying her as some kind of project. Emma leaned forward against the dresser for a moment, her face twisted in a serious, yet relaxed, manner. Finally she let out an exasperated breath and turned to the mayor whose own face was giving off fear and nervousness. "Everything is fine. I simply told him the truth Regina." Emma braced herself for her reaction.

"The truth!" Regina spat, shocked at the words she'd just heard. "Yes, the truth." The blonde said making her way past Regina to the satin dressed bed. She sat on the edge and began slipping off her boots one after the other. Regina made her way to the front of Emma, her heels loud on the wooden floor below them. "Miss Swan, I-" Emma glared at her midway from taking off her boot. "Emma," Regina said, an annoyed tick to her voice, "How could you tell him the truth about us? He'll tell everyone in Storybrooke! I can't have that! I'll be ruined!" Emma took no offense to Regina's comments of her being 'ruined' and spoke tenderly, "Regina, I trust Henry can keep our secret about us. Don't you trust your son?"

Regina stood taken aback, "He's only a child Emma, he-" "Don't you trust your son?" Emma questioned the brunette once more, who was now standing extremely close to her as she glanced up after slipping off her last boot. Regina let out a tired breath, relaxing her tense body, "Yes," she nodded weakly, "I trust my son." Emma stood up, her lips just barely touching Regina's, but still enough space between them.

The brunette's demeanor had changed, her hands had fallen by her sides now and just the way she stood showed she was relaxed which was a huge thing for her. Emma gently pressed her lips against the Regina's soft, plump lips. As she pulled back slowly, Regina brought her thumb up and wiped a little bit of lipstick from the corner of Emma's mouth. "Everything will be alright," the blonde cooed softly, telling Regina was giving in to believing her.

Regina nodded silently as she made her way around Emma towards the bathroom, "Emma. I trust you," she spoke silently, her voice a little shaken, "But please, keep this promise, that no matter what happens, you will always be with me?" In some way, that brought tears to the mayor's dark brown eyes, which made Emma melt.

Emma couldn't grasp why Regina now had tears in her eyes, maybe just past remembrances, but she nodded, "Of course. I will always love you."

Regina let out a raspy breath and spoke under her breath softly as she shut the door to the bathroom to prepare for bed, "Love is weakness."


End file.
